


Muses of the Heart

by QueenoftheAmazons



Series: Muses of the Heart [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Drabbles for my MC
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Valerius (The Arcana)
Series: Muses of the Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109057
Kudos: 1
Collections: Myths and Legends AU and Others





	1. MC Introduction

Seeing as how a while back I wrote a drabble for my MC, Asra, and Julian, I wanted to add on to a little mini series for my MC (Persephone/Perse) and her relationship(s) with some of the others. These drabbles will be from Valerius's, Lucio's, and Muriel's POV about my Apprentice. Will add periodically, and hope you like them! 


	2. Amor Vincit Omnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to circle back to this series as I intended! Here is the first chapter of this installment, featuring Valerius's POV about his feelings towards MC, my apprentice Persephone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title translates into "Love Conquers All", from Latin. And it's pure 10000% Valerius fluff!

He remembers when he first thought of her, . She had come by the palace, along with Nadia’s witch for some errand, and while she didn’t pay much mind to him, he was already curious about her. The Countess seemed to have noticed, given the knowing smirk on her face as both magicians crossed the threshold.

When he heard her name, it sounded like a song that he secretly wanted just for himself. Sweet and strong, with her melodious accented voice greeting him. Though he would never admit it out loud. Valerius knew he wasn’t the overtly affectionate type. Probably why Persephone didn’t mind him, much to his hidden chagrin.

It was the little things that made Valerius start to fall for her. From the way her voice sounded, to the crinkle in her eyes when she laughed, to her amicable nature. He kept the same poker face most of the time when she was in any vicinity, but he could slowly feel that façade beginning to break.

Under the watchful guise of the witch Persephone, he felt exposed. Those hazel eyes, the green hues reminding him of a lively forest and the brown colors a hook into his soul. Over time they were slowly drawn to each other, him to her friendly nature and her to wit and sub-par charm when he wanted to be.

In knowing Persephone, Valerius found himself falling for a witch who had lived through so many experiences in her young life. Traveling the seas, attending festivals, islands and lands he never heard of. He would never deny his feelings, but he would not lay them bare before her yet. Even when she and that witch and outlawed doctor stopped the Devil, he would not bare his heart.

Even when she briefly saw him in his demon form, she looked at him no malice but only pity and compassion. Yet, still he would not bare his heart to her. It consumed Valerius, leaving him awake at nights. He’d rather think only thoughts of her rather than the Devil’s torment when he closed his eyes.

He couldn’t bear it any longer. It weighed heavy on his heart and soul. Even though Persephone never looked at him with malice, the darker thoughts in his mind told him she would never reciprocate his feelings the way he wanted.

Still, he swallowed down his nerves and sought out to put his plan into motion. It would be a relaxing night, one with the finest dishes and wine from all of Vesuvia, and then under the twinkling stars and glow of the moonlight, he would tell her.

Everything seemed to go according to plan, until it came to the end of the evening’s activities. The clever, cunning Consul himself, froze. He felt like a flustered school child when he saw her in the night. The glow of the moon reflecting across her soft skin, and the stars making her eyes glow. Her pink, plump lips smiled in admiration of the garden where she and Valerius dined.

Valerius felt his words caught in his throat like a knot, feeling aggravated. He had a whole speech plan and how he forgets it? He felt like such a—. “Val, love, what’s the matter? You’ve gone pale as a sheet.” Even in his chaotic jumble of thoughts, her soft accent provided some respite, as always. Maybe it was the spur of the moment or the fact that they were alone together, but Valerius soon found himself to her side and took her lips into his.

She tasted so sweet and bitter from the wine, the sweet and spicy scent of her perfume emitting from her clothes, and her soft hands that cupped his face and shoulders. He pore his very being into this kiss, all the soul and passionate love that he held for her. The gentle moans were his only response from her.

Pulling back from the kiss, he placed his forehead against hers with a breathless chuckle. “I guess that answers your question, love. Although I do apologize if it was too—“. A gentle finger placed upon his lips silenced him. “It was perfect. Better than what I was expecting, and exactly what I dreamed of.” He offered her a soft smile and pulled Persephone in for another kiss. Although, it felt as it it wasn’t just the kiss she was talking about.


End file.
